Robert Shearman
Prior to Doctor Who To be added. Work on Doctor Who To be added. Personal Life To be added. Selected Credits Doctor Who As Writer * Midnight Upon Us * Forgotten in Time * In the Mouths of Men * The Confrontation of the Wicked (with Paul Cornell) * Jubilee * Hot Air * Cold Star (with Paul Cornell) * Delayed Indefinitely (with Joseph Lidster, based on a story idea by Russell T Davies) * Mad World * Masters of All * The First Game (with Frederick Rappaport) * Hark! The Weeping Angels Sing (with Ira Steven Behr) * Checkmate (with Joseph Lidster) * Evil of the Gaians (with Ronald D. Moore) As Staff Writer *Lord President of Gallifrey *The Order of Rassilon *War of the Poplne *Forgotten in Time *The Siege *Trust is a Lie *The Enemy Uncovered *The Battle of the Strong *The Resistance *Peace in Our Time *The Oncoming Storm *In the Mouths of Men *Evolution of the Matrix *Return to Earth *Everlasting War *Auribus Teneo Lupum *The Winner's Protector *May Fortune Favour the Bold *Behind the Looking Glass *The Sharper the Knife *Demons of the Past *The Noble Sacrifice *May the Truth Be Damned *The Confrontation of the Wicked *The Silurian Awakening *The Empty Child *Miasimia Goria *You Can Only Time Travel Twice *Wirrn Dawn *Jubilee *The Unicorn and the Wasp *The Scream *The Abbey of Felsecar *The Death of Jensen *Confess *Hot Air *Vengeance of the Nimon *Storm Warning *In Thy Image *Burning Books *Operation Salvation *Cold Star *The One Doctor As Script Editor *Cannon Fodder *The Whitechapel Murderer *Inquisition *The Façade *Delayed Indefinitely *The Impossible Planet *Brave New Town *The Fight for Survival *The Eternity Trap *Mad World * Masters of All * The Shakespeare Code * The Camera Never Lies * The Great White Hurricane * Wirrn Isle * The Book of Kells * The Ties In Between Us * Too Smart to Play * The Harsh Light of Day * The First Game * Hark! The Weeping Angels Sing * Checkmate * Broken Shackles * The Silver Turk * The Phantom Doctor * Now Those Days Are Gone * Bigger on the Inside * The Doctor With No Name * The Man at the End of the Street * Evil of the Gaians Leftover As Writer * The Entity Rebel Zero As Writer * The Darkest Reservation (with Paul Cornell) Panopticon As Executive Producer *The Birth of War *Operation: Regeneration *The Dice Has Been Cast *In the Name of the Cause *How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? *Adams and the Bannermen *Vengeance, Part I *Vengeance, Part II *Colour of Your Life *Slipping Through My Fingers *Torn *When All is Said and Done *Maybe It's Imaginary *Only Teardrops As Writer * Adams and the Bannermen (with Marc Platt) * Vengeance, Part I (with Gareth Roberts) *Vengeance, Part II (with Gareth Roberts) Cold Front As Writer * Downfall Movies As Screenwriter * Doctor Who: Revelation (with Paul Cornell) * Doctor Who: Vengeance (with Gareth Roberts) * Doctor Who: Endgame * Doctor Who: Genesis As Executive Producer * Leftover: End of Days * Doctor Who: Endgame * Doctor Who: Genesis Category:Writers Category:Staff Writers Category:Script Editors Category:Executive Producers Category:Screenwriters